<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Cocinarías Sin un Libro de Cocina by JennVilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275369">No Cocinarías Sin un Libro de Cocina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla'>JennVilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traducciones: Saras_Girl [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco y Harry descubren lo que sucede cuando sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traducciones: Saras_Girl [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Cocinarías Sin un Libro de Cocina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/926496">You Wouldn't Cook Without a Cookbook</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl">Saras_Girl</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>«Bienvenido a <em>Sexo Gay y Cómo Tenerlo</em>. Si estás leyendo esto, eres un joven mago homosexual que acaba de empezar a considerar las posibilidades de amar a su prójimo. Si recibes este libro después de leer nuestra publicación anterior -<em>¿Gay, Bi o simplemente Hetero-Fabuloso?-,</em> felicitaciones por llegar al siguiente paso en tu viaje para encontrarte a ti mismo. En este manual, encontrarás todas las reglas, procedimientos y convenciones que necesitas para alcanzar siempre un sexo gay perfecto. ¡Con nuestros consejos, nunca te puedes equivocar!</p>
</div><p><br/>
-- <em>Sexo Gay y Cómo Tenerlo»</em></p><p> </p><p>Draco recibe el Libro en su decimosexto cumpleaños. Está ahí cuando se despierta, en su mesilla de noche. Durante un tiempo, intenta averiguar quién le ha enviado tal cosa y por qué, bueno, no tanto por qué, supone, pero pronto se hace evidente que no está llegando a ninguna parte. Al final, decide aceptar el hecho de que la maldita cosa <em>apareció</em> allí por su propia voluntad. También decide leerlo. Y luego volver a leerlo.</p><p>Cuando cumple diecisiete años, prácticamente ha memorizado el texto, y cuando está a mitad del primer trimestre de su último año en Hogwarts, ha descubierto que no es el único estudiante en posesión del Libro. Anthony Goldstein de Ravenclaw también tiene uno; Draco lo vio una vez cuando dejó caer sus cosas en el pasillo. Blaise, de todas las personas, tiene el otro libro, el que se menciona en la introducción, y Harry Potter... bueno, Harry Potter tiene los dos. Draco lo sabe porque Harry no es muy bueno escondiendo cosas, y cuando Draco caminó hasta el lago un domingo por la tarde y decidió entablar una conversación con él, Harry se puso rojo y casi se arrojó sobre los libros para ocultarlos, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para Draco.</p><p>Sorprendido y encantado, Draco había volcado todos sus esfuerzos en el encantador Harry, en esquivar a Granger y Weasley, y sobre todo, en vivir, respirar y convertirse en el Libro. En pocas semanas, había formado una amistad provisional con Harry, y para el comienzo del trimestre de primavera, era obvio para ambos que sus sentimientos por el otro se estaban volviendo acalorados y complicados.</p><p>Gracias al Libro, Draco había sabido exactamente qué hacer, y así es como se encuentra presionado contra la fría pared de piedra de un aula vacía a las diez de la medianoche de un jueves por la mañana con la boca de Harry en la suya y la dureza de Harry contra su cadera y las manos de Harry por <em>todas partes.</em></p><p>Sin aliento, se separan y se miran fijamente en la oscuridad cercana. Sólo hay una pregunta en la mente de Draco y los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry parecen reflejar la pregunta tácita de vuelta a él.</p><p>—Así que —dice Draco eventualmente, rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Lo has leído?</p><p>Harry asiente con la cabeza.</p><p>—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Y tú?</p><p>—Varias veces. Me gusta estar preparado.</p><p>Harry sonríe, haciendo que el corazón de Draco salte.</p><p>—Empezaré entonces, ¿sí?</p><p>Draco asiente y lo observa mientras Harry se quita la capa y la extiende en el suelo de piedra. Mueve su varita y esta se convierte en un gran cojín de satén rojo. Sabiendo lo que tiene que hacer, Draco murmura un hechizo y el cojín se vuelve verde. Harry lo vuelve rojo otra vez. Draco lo convierte en verde.</p><p>—Creo que ya es suficiente. —dice, después de un minuto o dos. El Libro había sido muy claro en el tema de la rivalidad entre casas, después de todo.</p><p>—Sí. —dice Harry, mirándolo intensamente y recordándole por qué vino aquí en primer lugar. Esta noche es <em>la noche</em>, y sólo puede esperar que recuerde todo lo que ha aprendido, si puede hacerlo, nada puede salir mal. Nada en absoluto.</p><p>Respirando profundamente, Draco cruza la habitación, aflojando su corbata y pasando una mano por su pelo despeinado. Se siente extraño, pero sabe que se supone que debe estar despeinado; el Libro lo aconseja firmemente. Agarra a Harry y se hunden, besándose frenéticamente, en la suave tela. Las manos de Harry están una vez más sobre él, tirando de los botones, acariciando su espalda, presionando con necesidad contra su erección.</p><p>— ¿Puedo? —Harry susurra contra su boca.</p><p>—Sí. —le susurra Draco, aprovechando la falta de atención de Harry para abrir su bragueta de botones y despojarlo de sus pantalones de un solo golpe.</p><p>— ¡Oye! —Harry protesta, pero sonríe de todas formas y ayuda a Draco a sacar el resto de su ropa en una pila enmarañada.</p><p>Por un momento, se acuestan juntos en silencio, los ojos se deslizan sobre los cuerpos desnudos del otro por primera vez. Es la primera vez para ambos y Draco no cree que Harry sepa qué decir más que él. Y entonces Harry envuelve sus dedos alrededor de la dura polla de Draco, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.</p><p>—Así que, aparentemente se supone que debo imaginar que esto es una especie de piruleta de carne —reflexiona, mirando a Draco con una expresión seria y luego vuelve a su polla—. ¿Debo meter mi lengua en este agujero? —sugiere, pinchando suavemente la dura carne con la almohadilla de su pulgar.</p><p>Draco se inclina y jadea al mismo tiempo que los dedos de la otra mano de Harry se aprietan a su alrededor. Tiene razón, por supuesto, el Libro aconseja exactamente eso, pero escuchar las palabras en la áspera y curiosa voz de Harry se siente... extraño.</p><p>— ¿Tienes que decirlo así? —se las arregla.</p><p>—Bueno, sí —Harry frunce el ceño y luego se encoge de hombros—. Tal vez lo estoy pensando demasiado —de repente se ilumina—. Podría meter otras cosas ahí si quieres...</p><p>— ¿Como qué? —Draco exige, alarmado.</p><p>Harry parpadea.</p><p>— ¿No has leído el capítulo diez?</p><p>—Sí, pero... No. De todos modos, deja de adelantarte —reprueba Draco—. Sabes que el orden correcto es besar, luego las manos, luego las mamadas, luego el sexo...</p><p>—Olvidaste el magreo. —dice Harry, aún acariciando pensativamente la polla de Draco. <b>(*)</b></p><p>Draco lo mira fijamente desde el cojín.</p><p>—Esa es una expresión horrible.</p><p>—Muy bien, entonces... —Harry se inclina (sin soltar o perderse una caricia, Draco se impresiona al notarlo) y busca entre la pila de ropa una pequeña copia del Libro, que rápidamente restaura a su tamaño adecuado. Frunce el ceño mientras lo revisa— Ah. Frottidge.</p><p>—No es frottidge, es <em>frottage</em> —dice Draco, tratando de no mostrar su diversión. Después de todo, se supone que esto es serio—. De todos modos, creo que lo cubrimos cuando todavía teníamos la ropa puesta.</p><p>Harry pone los ojos en blanco y deja el Libro junto a la cabeza de Draco.</p><p>—Oh, cállate.</p><p>—Desde luego que no lo haré.</p><p>—Es en serio —Harry suspira—. Me estás distrayendo. Casi me olvido de comparar pollas.</p><p>Las cejas de Draco se disparan.</p><p>—Igual yo —mira hacia abajo y pasa sus dedos por la erección de Harry, presionándola con la palma de la mano para que se apoye en su vientre y luego rebote cuando la suelta—. Muy elástica. Y es del mismo tamaño que la mía, ¿qué dices tú?</p><p>—La tuya es un poco más larga. —admite Harry, y Draco recuerda con una sacudida que la subsección titulada "Compartir tu Espada" se centra mucho en dar y recibir cumplidos, o "galimatías", como también se les conoce.</p><p>—Gracias —dice Draco, deteniéndose para buscar las palabras adecuadas—. La tuya es más gruesa, sin embargo, y... me gusta más esta vena lateral.</p><p>Harry se ruboriza y murmura algo que suena muy parecido a: "Te gustará aún más después".</p><p>Draco sonríe mientras el calor le quema el estómago. Intenta concentrarse en el asunto en cuestión.</p><p>—Creo que es hora de seguir adelante. —dice, y Harry asiente con la cabeza seriamente. Sin decir una palabra, se acomodan en el cojín y comienzan la parte de sexo oral del procedimiento, Draco se pregunta cómo se las arreglarían si todo esto no hubiera sido cuidadosamente coreografiado para ellos. Seguramente, todo sería caótico, desordenado y terriblemente incómodo.</p><p>Así las cosas, hace lo mejor que puede considerando que Harry está ocupado tratando de hacerle la garganta-profunda de forma inexperta al mismo tiempo que él. Lame y chupa, tratando, por primera vez, de ignorar los poco útiles eufemismos del Libro sobre el pene, relacionados con la comida. No es un palito de carne, no es un hongo, y ciertamente no es un hermoso y masculino palito de apio. Es el pene de Harry Potter, y él está bien con ello.</p><p>— ¡Gah! —grita con placer y conmoción, casi logrando evitar morder cuando Harry se mueve -casi obligándolo a un teabagging-, sin ni siquiera una señal de advertencia con la mano. <b>(**)</b></p><p>—Lo siento. —susurra Harry y Draco suspira, haciendo que todos los pelitos de los muslos de Harry se muevan suavemente de un lado a otro.</p><p>—No lo sientas —le susurra, arqueando las caderas mientras Harry lo lleva a la boca de nuevo—. Aún así, creo que deberíamos parar.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Harry está adorablemente indignado.</p><p>—Porque si sigues con eso voy a...</p><p>Harry recoge el Libro.</p><p>— ¿Vas a hacer erupción como el Vesubio? ¿Vas a explotar con la misma intensidad de una maldición reductora? ¿Vas a expulsar tu Patronus de Amor? —sugiere.</p><p>—Sí, todo eso. —dice Draco con cuidado.</p><p>— ¿Quieres follar? —Harry pregunta, pareciendo que está a punto de enfermar de los nervios.</p><p>—Sí —dice Draco con gravedad, levantando a Harry para que se tumbe a su lado, uno frente al otro—. No te preocupes —dice, tomando el Libro de Harry y poniéndolo a un lado—. Ya he memorizado esta parte.</p><p>— ¿En serio?</p><p>—A veces hace frío y se siente solo en los dormitorios de los Slytherin. —admite Draco, tirando de la cadena.</p><p>Harry arquea una ceja.</p><p>—Bueno, eso es bastante...</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Bueno, supongo que será mejor que decidamos cómo vamos a hacer esto. —dice Harry de forma bastante estridente.</p><p>Draco vacila por un momento y luego dice:</p><p>—Creo que deberías follarme. —y lamenta inmediatamente su imprudencia cuando Harry frunce el ceño con consternación y deja de acariciar su muslo interno.</p><p>—En el Libro se dice claramente que debemos discutir sobre esto. —señala.</p><p>—Creo que estamos discutiendo sobre ello ahora mismo. —dice Draco, y por un momento, Harry sonríe. Es bastante hermoso. Segundos después, sin embargo, el desconcierto ha vuelto.</p><p>—Es parte del proceso, ¿no? Todo el mundo quiere llegar a la cima, así que tenemos que pelearnos.</p><p>Draco se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—Bueno, no me importa de cualquier manera. De todos modos, estoy bastante seguro de que puedo manejarlo mejor que tú.</p><p>— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que-? Espera un minuto —dice Harry, apoyándose en su codo— Pensé que esta era tu primera vez.</p><p>—Lo es, pero no significa que sea completamente inexperto.</p><p>Harry frunce el ceño, desconcertado.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>Draco cae de espaldas y se cubre los ojos, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que sigue estando dolorosamente duro, a pesar de que esta es la conversación más ridícula que ha tenido. El Libro no había cubierto esto, sino más bien la masturbación en profundidad, pero él no tiene nada que ofrecer sobre el tema. Y la inocencia en los ojos muy abiertos de Harry no ayuda en nada.</p><p>—Santo cielo —dice por fin desde detrás de sus manos—. Es verdad.</p><p>— ¿Perdón?</p><p>—Los Gryffindor en la cama son a menudo ilógicos, propensos al exceso de entusiasmo y prefieren la velocidad a la técnica. —recita Draco, inseguro de si se divierte o se horroriza.</p><p>—No dice eso —dice Harry, apartándole una mano de la cara—. Dice que los Slytherin son todos un montón de pervertidos que no pueden mantener sus pantalones puestos.</p><p>—Eso —le dice Draco— no es más que un rumor vicioso. De todos modos, el mío no dice nada sobre los Slytherin... oh.</p><p>Los ojos de Harry se abren de par en par.</p><p>— ¿Crees que tenemos diferentes copias del Libro?</p><p>—Espero que no, o esto se va a poner muy incómodo en algún momento. —dice Draco, tirando de Harry hacia él de nuevo y pasando una posesiva mano exploradora sobre su cadera.</p><p>La respiración de Harry se acelera.</p><p>—Ese no es el punto, de todos modos, el punto es... ¿estás diciendo que no puedo soportarlo?</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>— ¿Estás tratando de insultar mi... hombría? —Harry exige.</p><p>Draco lo mira fijamente, desconcertado.</p><p>— ¿Cómo?</p><p>— ¡Sugiriendo que no puedo soportar que me metas la polla por el culo! ¡Porque puedo, Draco, créeme!</p><p>Draco toma la expresión ofendida de Harry, sus palabras, y el hecho de que de alguna manera se las arregla para tener las manos en las caderas aunque esté tumbado de lado, y deja salir una risa impotente.</p><p>—Tu virilidad está a salvo conmigo —promete—. Y de todos modos, el libro-</p><p>— ¡Que se joda el libro! —Harry interrumpe, los ojos le brillan.</p><p>Draco sonríe. No puede evitarlo.</p><p>—Harry, sabes tan bien como yo que es demasiado pronto para esa clase de... fetiche.</p><p>Por un momento, Harry se congela, luego se inclina hasta que sus labios se rozan con los de Draco y su muy buen pene se frota deliciosamente contra el de Draco y Draco olvida exactamente sobre qué están discutiendo.</p><p>—Muy bien, señor Al Pie de la Letra —Harry susurra contra su boca—. Creo que recuerdas que debes llamarme por mi apellido hasta después de la penetración.</p><p>—Tú me llamaste Draco hace un minuto —señala Draco, y luego frunce el ceño—. ¿De qué estás hablando?</p><p>Harry se retira lo suficiente para que Draco se encuentre con sus ojos. Ya no usa sus gafas. Draco se pregunta distraídamente adónde fueron.</p><p>—Sexo con el Enemigo - Capítulo 12.</p><p>Draco se aleja ligeramente, irritado.</p><p>— ¿Soy tu enemigo?</p><p>—No —dice Harry rápidamente, extendiendo la mano y sujetándole la muñeca—. Ya no, de todas formas, pero pensé que podrías querer... podrías estar más cómodo si nosotros... No lo sé. —suspira, sonando derrotado pero sin soltar nunca la muñeca de Draco.</p><p>—No quiero tener sexo de enemigos contigo. —dice Draco en voz baja, mirando al sombrío techo.</p><p>—Bien —Harry está de acuerdo, y se apresura a arrodillarse sobre Draco y clavar ambas muñecas en el satén resbaladizo—. Entonces yo tampoco. Y creo que ya hemos discutido bastante sobre qué va a ir adónde, ¿no?</p><p>—Por Dios, sí. —Draco está de acuerdo. En la casi oscuridad, los ojos de Harry arden y de repente se vuelve a sentir lleno de necesidad. Sin siquiera pensar en el procedimiento, extiende una mano y sujeta ambas pollas en ella, acariciándolas juntas y disfrutando de los suaves gemidos de Harry.</p><p>—Sólo una cosa —jadea Harry, forzándose a abrir los ojos—. ¿Qué quisiste decir exactamente cuando dijiste que no eras completamente inexperto?</p><p>La mano de Draco se queda quieta por un momento.</p><p>— ¿Acaso leímos el mismo libro?</p><p>—Bueno, no hay forma de estar seguro. —dice Harry nerviosamente.</p><p>—Capítulo cuatro, Harry. Capítulo cuatro. —dice Draco, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su vientre se inunde de un agudo placer al reanudar sus caricias.</p><p>Harry se ríe.</p><p>— ¿Estás hablando de masturbarte? ¿Con... cosas?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —Harry pregunta, alejándose suavemente de Draco para sentarse entre sus piernas, dejándolo despojado y muy tentado a tirar de Harry de nuevo. Y por supuesto, tienen que discutir sobre esto, y nunca van a llegar al final del camino si siguen así, pero aún así...</p><p>— ¿Qué? —pregunta distraído, abriendo los ojos. Harry está mirando sus propios dedos.</p><p>Mira hacia arriba con una sonrisa irónica.</p><p>—A veces creo que hablas con acertijos para que la gente piense que eres misterioso.</p><p>—No hago nada de eso.</p><p>—Si tú lo dices —Harry coge su varita y mira entre las piernas de Draco—. He practicado esto unas cuantas veces pero me pregunto... ¿crees que sería más fácil si lo apunto directamente hacia arriba...?</p><p>—NO.</p><p>— ¿Pero no crees...?</p><p>—<em>NO.</em></p><p>Harry se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—Está bien.</p><p>Aliviado, Draco observa cuidadosamente mientras Harry lanza un <em>Lubricus</em> en la palma de su mano, y medita que realmente hay algo ligeramente perturbador en eso que sale del extremo de una varita. Pero duda que le corresponda cuestionarlo, así que se acuesta y participa en una prolongada discusión sobre la preparación, durante la cual la palabra "tijera" se usa más de lo que parece decoroso. Cuando Harry lo toca, casi ha perdido el interés, pero la presión de los dedos de Harry, uno a uno, lentamente -porque así es como se hace-, hace que su sangre se acelere y su piel vuelve a hormiguear.</p><p>Está caliente, duro y vivo; el aliento se le acelera cuando Harry lo estira, inclinándose sobre él con tal mirada de cuidadosa concentración que Draco quiere gritar y decirle que siga adelante, que se apure, que no se haga pedazos si las cosas se ponen un poco difíciles.</p><p>—No sé si... ¿estás listo? —Harry pregunta, con los ojos enormes y la piel enrojecida— No puedo recordar lo que se supone que debo hacer... joder.</p><p>—Sí —se ríe Draco, extendiendo la mano y sujetando sus caderas—. Joder.</p><p>Y Harry lo hace, empujando hacia dentro poco a poco y pareciendo tan preocupado que Draco casi no puede soportarlo. Lo empuja más profundamente, animándolo, tratando de recordar los consejos que ha pasado tanto tiempo memorizando, mientras su cuerpo chispea de dolor, placer y frustración.</p><p>— ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —Harry jadea, deslizándose tan lentamente hacia Draco que este quiere sacudirlo, sólo con la esperanza de que rompa su control. No esperaba que fuera así. No esperaba querer el caos, y ciertamente no esperaba querer tirar las reglas por la ventana.</p><p>—No —insiste Draco, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de Harry e intentando... intentando... oh, maldito Dios—. Dicho esto, no me has tocado los pezones, y el Libro dice...</p><p>Harry todavía parece afectado, y Draco no tiene ni idea de por qué dijo eso. En absoluto. Excepto que tal vez quiere que vuelva el otro Harry, el que se ríe y brilla y discute con él sin ninguna razón. Sabe que Harry está hablando en serio porque se supone que esta parte es seria, pero sólo quiere alcanzarlo y devolverle la alegría a Harry, aunque sabe que eso no es lo que se requiere de él en este momento. Desconcertado e irritado consigo mismo, clava sus uñas en el culo de Harry y sacude la cabeza.</p><p>—Estoy bromeando. No te detengas.</p><p>Mirándolo con un poco de confusión, Harry baja la cabeza, se inclina hacia Draco y acelera el ritmo. Sigue siendo un poco demasiado cuidadoso y un poco controlado, pero es mejor, y pronto Harry está gimiendo suavemente y entrando en Draco en largos y temblorosos embistes.</p><p>Por un momento, no se mueve, apoyándose en sus manos, una a cada lado de los hombros de Draco, y Draco apenas respira. Cuando Harry se sale de su interior y se pone de pie, deja a Draco vacío, sintiendo su polla moverse, pesada y descuidada contra su estómago.</p><p>Harry se frota la cara con ambas manos y Draco lo mira fijamente. Todavía está duro, brillante por el hechizo de lubricación y pegajoso por su propia liberación. <em>Los halagos</em>, Draco piensa vagamente, preguntándose si es realmente necesario felicitar a Harry por su orgasmo. Si es honesto, está aliviado de que Harry no se haya liberado en borbotones de semen, cosa que el Libro había insinuado que era normal. Draco se había convencido de que su propio semen era de alguna manera inadecuado. Tal vez el de Harry también sea inadecuado, y si lo es, no importa de todos modos.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, notando de repente la oscura expresión de Harry.</p><p>—Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que lo he estropeado todo, y ya que no dices nada, estoy bastante seguro de que tú también crees que lo he estropeado. —dice Harry, acercando sus rodillas al pecho y doblando los brazos por encima.</p><p>Draco lo mira fijamente. Harry parece tan triste y vulnerable sentado en el frío suelo de piedra con su pelo por todas partes y su boca puesta en una línea dura y Draco no ha terminado con él, pero no hay nada en el Libro de Mierda ese que se acerque siquiera a tratar sobre esto, y ya ha tenido suficiente. Sin decir una palabra, se pone de pie y levanta a Harry, ignorando sus protestas. Si va a hacer esto, lo hará bien, y eso significa escuchar nada más que sus propios instintos.</p><p>Con una sonrisa en los labios, pega su cuerpo al de Harry, besando su cuello lentamente, pellizcando la piel sensible y haciéndole temblar.</p><p>— ¿Qué estás...? —Harry pregunta mientras Draco cae de rodillas detrás de él, pero sus palabras se interrumpen porque Draco le agarra el culo firmemente, tirando de las nalgas con fuerza y lamiendo una ancha y caliente línea en su entrada— Draco —susurra roncamente, y luego se ríe, pareciendo entender al fin—. ¿Qué capítulo es este, entonces?</p><p>—No lo sé —murmura Draco, respirando caliente contra la piel resbaladiza y temblorosa—. Creo que estoy improvisando.</p><p>—Oh —Harry se las arregla, y el sonido se convierte rápidamente en un áspero gemido mientras Draco sucumbe a la embriagadora mezcla de piel caliente y excitación, metiendo la lengua dentro de Harry, sintiendo cómo le tiemblan las rodillas, y haciéndolo una y otra vez. Eufórico, presiona su boca contra la piel de Harry mientras lanza el <em>Lubricus</em> en su otra mano y empuja sus dedos hacia dentro. De prisa, con avidez. El corazón le palpita con fuerza mientras el estrecho canal se aprieta a su alrededor y acaricia a Harry para abrirlo, buscando el ángulo que... sí, hará que Harry maldita en voz alta y arquee su espalda.</p><p>Cuando las piernas de Harry se tambalean peligrosamente, Draco se pone en pie y empuja a Harry hacia el escritorio más cercano, sorprendido cuando levanta las piernas y mira fijamente a Draco, con los ojos ardiendo y la erección totalmente restaurada. Se sorprende aún más cuando Harry lo agarra por la nuca y lo besa con fuerza, respirando ardientemente en la boca de Draco, entrelazando sus lenguas y probándose a sí mismo. Es ridículamente erótico, completamente aterrador y absolutamente brillante. Draco sonríe mientras lo besa, tirando de él hasta el borde del escritorio y mordiendo su labio inferior mientras se desliza dentro con un largo y duro empuje que hace que ambos jadeen.</p><p>—Lo siento. —murmura Draco, saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua y dándose cuenta de que ha mordido demasiado fuerte.</p><p>—Está bien —susurra Harry, respirando con fuerza y empujando hacia atrás contra él—. Por favor.</p><p>Draco asiente, una sonrisa sin aliento tirando de su boca. Nunca se había imaginado a Harry pidiendo por esto, pero ahora que lo ha oído, quiere oírlo cada vez que se despierte y cada vez que intente dormir.</p><p>—Por favor. —le susurra, besando a Harry de nuevo, y luego comienza a moverse, siguiendo el poderoso y rápido ritmo de los latidos de su propio corazón, usando los gemidos y palabras murmuradas de Harry para guiarlo: más rápido, más profundo, Draco, <em>sí.</em></p><p>Sus caderas golpean dolorosamente contra el borde del escritorio a medida que se mueve, y una o dos veces siente que Harry se desliza lejos de él por la suave inclinación de la superficie, pero cada vez se ríe y lo sujeta y Harry también se ríe, y pronto vuelven a su posición, arqueándose y tensándose y balanceándose juntos, el flequillo oscuro de Harry pegado a su frente y los ojos de Draco ardiendo dolorosamente, y nada importa más que esto. Ni el Libro, ni el entorno imperfecto de la polvorienta y vieja aula, ni el hecho de que ambas manos estén ahora envueltas alrededor de la polla de Harry, Harry usando su mano libre para agarrar el borde de la mesa y Draco usando la suya para anclarse a Harry; todo se trata de esta liberación ahora, y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado antes, Draco quiere esperar hasta que Harry se pierda antes de ceder. Quiere hacerlo, pero es demasiado, y Harry es demasiado, y lo intenta, pero está perdido, y mira impotente a Harry mientras se corre, mortificado por los ruidos que hace, pero muy extasiado como para preocuparse.</p><p>Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan, empuja, con la mano envuelta en la de Harry, instándole a que se venga por segunda vez. Le duelen los brazos y se siente un poco débil, pero tiene que tenerlo, tiene que verlo, y cuando Harry echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se corre por encima de sus enredados dedos, sonríe, con los ojos cerrados, tarareando con un placer residual. Se cae de espaldas; el suelo está deliciosamente frío y toda la habitación huele a sexo y a polvo de tiza.</p><p>Hay un crujido y un gesto de dolor cuando Harry se baja al suelo a su lado y se estira con los brazos por encima de la cabeza.</p><p>—Eso no estaba en el Libro. —dice, sonando divertido.</p><p>Draco gira la cabeza y le sonríe.</p><p>—No, no estaba. ¿Crees que deberíamos volver a ello?</p><p>Harry arruga su nariz.</p><p>—Creo que la improvisación es el camino a seguir. Es decir, si estás preparado para soportar esto... ¿cómo dijiste que era? ¿Amante ilógico y demasiado entusiasta?</p><p>Draco se ríe y se da la vuelta para darle un beso al labio ligeramente hinchado de Harry.</p><p>—Diría que tienes el nivel de entusiasmo adecuado para este pervertido Slytherin. —admite.</p><p>—No estoy seguro de que seas pervertido en absoluto. ¿Sabes qué? No creo que este Libro sepa nada de nosotros. —dice Harry, sentándose y recuperando el Libro con una expresión pensativa.</p><p>Draco mira su brillante cubierta y piensa en las horas que ha pasado aprendiendo sus consejos y sugerencias y sus malditos procedimientos. Sonriendo lentamente, lo toma de Harry y se pone de pie. Intrigado, Harry lo sigue hasta la ventana y lo mira abrirla. Draco lo mira a los ojos mientras la ráfaga de aire frío se arremolina alrededor de ellos y roza su piel desnuda. Con un encogimiento de hombros, toma la mano de Harry y luego arroja el Libro por la ventana.</p><p>—En realidad me gustaba más el verde. —admite Harry, echando una mirada al cojín de satén mientras escuchan el satisfactorio sonido del <em>impacto</em> del Libro contra el musgo.</p><p>—El rojo también es bueno. —reconoce Draco, y cuando Harry se vuelve a la ventana, coge su varita del suelo y cambia la funda del cojín otra vez.</p><p>Harry se ríe cuando ve las vívidas rayas del arco iris.</p><p>—Felicitaciones, Draco. Es el cojín más alegre que he visto en mi vida.</p><p>Draco inclina su cabeza con gracia y se dirige al cojín para volver a acostarse cuando el sonido de pasos rápidos los lleva a ambos apresuradamente de vuelta a la ventana. Está demasiado oscuro para distinguir la figura, pero el sonido de risas y las páginas que se voltean es suficiente para decirles que quienquiera que esté ahí fuera, se divierte al haber encontrado el Libro.</p><p>—Vaya, no he visto uno de estos por años —dice alguien, y al lado de Draco, Harry se tensa—. Mira, Sev, ¿recuerdas esto?</p><p>Es el turno de Draco para tensarse, y lentamente, él y Harry se giran para mirarse el uno al otro con mudo horror.</p><p>—He tratado de olvidarlo —dice alguien más, y es, de hecho, la inconfundible voz de Severus Snape—. Remus, baja eso. No tienes ni idea de dónde ha estado.</p><p>Harry suspira y Draco pone un brazo alrededor de sus hombros en empatía. No hay palabras que puedan ayudar con esto; sólo tienen que esperar a poder superar el trauma con las imágenes mentales que les esperan.</p><p>—Sé exactamente dónde ha estado, alguien ha escrito su nombre en él. —dice Lupin con azoro.</p><p>Draco se vuelve hacia Harry.</p><p>— ¿No escribiste tu nombre en él o sí? —pregunta en un susurro furioso.</p><p>—Siempre escribo mi nombre en mis libros. —dice Harry, su expresión se encuentra entre el desafío y el deseo de arrojarse por la ventana antes de que esto pueda ir más lejos.</p><p>— ¿Y bien? —Severas demanda— ¿De quién es?</p><p>Harry contiene la respiración.</p><p>—No te preocupes —Lupin hace una pausa, y cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz es más fuerte y más deliberada—. Creo que lo dejaré aquí, detrás de este arbusto. Tal vez así quien lo haya perdido pueda encontrarlo de nuevo.</p><p>Harry se desploma con alivio y Draco no puede decidir si está contento o decepcionado. Piensa que prefiere disfrutar de Harry cuando está avergonzado.</p><p>—Vamos, vamos. Déjame ver su propietario...</p><p>— ¡No, Severus, déjalo! —Lupin grita, y hay un fuerte revoloteo de hojas— Si no paras con esto, no haremos ninguna de las cosas que quieres hacer en el Invernadero Tres.</p><p>—Oh, eres terriblemente cruel. —suspira Sev, pero el crujido cesa y comienzan a alejarse.</p><p><em>Probablemente en dirección al Invernadero Tres</em>, piensa Draco, preguntándose cómo podrá volver a enfrentarse a las clases de Herbología. Sin mencionar DCAO y Pociones. Si termina fallando sus EXTASIS, sabrá exactamente a quién culpar: a los cabrones que escribieron ese maldito libro.</p><p>Cuando se vuelve hacia Harry, este está a medio vestir y está en proceso de abotonarse la camisa. Decepcionado, Draco se cruza de brazos e intenta fingir que no está desnudo en medio de un aula vacía.</p><p>— ¿Te vas?</p><p>Harry hace una mueca.</p><p>—Sí. No es nada personal, sólo que no creo que esté de humor después de... eso.</p><p>Draco se siente aliviado.</p><p>—Estaría más preocupado si lo estuvieras. —dice, y Harry sonríe.</p><p>—Absolutamente. En fin, mejor voy a buscar mi libro antes de que Snape lo encuentre. Antes de que alguien lo encuentre. —dice Harry con ansiedad.</p><p>— ¿Y luego qué? —Draco exige, sintiéndose vulnerable e intentando cubrirlo sonando tan frío como pueda.</p><p>Harry le lanza una sonrisa extraña y Draco cree que no lo ha hecho muy bien.</p><p>—Y luego... —Harry cruza la distancia entre ellos y abraza a Draco. Este protesta por un segundo o dos y luego se relaja, abrazando a Harry de vuelta y respirando su olor— Reunámonos mañana por la noche. En algún lugar... más agradable. —dice Harry contra su cuello.</p><p>El corazón de Draco se acelera.</p><p>— ¿Sin el Libro?</p><p>—Sin el Libro —promete Harry—. Creo que voy a mantener el mío en mi estantería para la posteridad. O como un recordatorio para pensar por mí mismo. Pero eso es todo.</p><p>Draco sonríe contra la tela de la camisa de Harry.</p><p>—Creo que me llevaré el mío a casa y lo dejaré en el estudio de mi padre, sólo para ver qué tipo de comentarios hace.</p><p>Harry se ríe y se aleja de mala gana. Se inclina para coger el cojín multicolor, lo convierte en su capa y lo gira alrededor de sus hombros. Ha decidido dejar las rayas del arco iris en su sitio, y Draco cree que le sienta bien.</p><p>Se miran el uno al otro en silencio por un momento o dos. Draco recuerda que el Libro había aconsejado que era costumbre que las cosas fueran incómodas después de la primera vez con alguien, pero como ahora el Libro puede irse muy a la mierda, besa a Harry, con los dedos ensartados en su pelo; lo besa hasta que le falta el aliento y se ruboriza, y luego le sonríe y lo lleva al pasillo.</p><p>—Cuidado con Snape y Lupin... haciendo... cosas. —aconseja, sonriendo a Harry y sabiendo sin duda que mañana será aún mejor. Será imperfectamente perfecto, y será maravilloso.</p><p>Cierra la puerta detrás de Harry y se viste, separando su maraña de ropa en prendas separadas, si están arrugadas, y tirando de ellas. Sale al pasillo, bostezando y dirigiéndose a los dormitorios Slytherin. Primero necesita dormir, y luego necesita tener una seria charla con Blaise sobre su Libro. Y con Anthony Goldstein, también. Draco se detiene de repente, a mitad de camino de su oscura sala común. Debe haber otros. Tiene que encontrarlos y decirles la verdad.</p><p>Finalmente llega a su cama, se pone de espaldas y mira hacia el techo, sonriendo con cansancio. Va a haber una revolución gay. Draco cree que va a ser colorida.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>fin</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(*) En el original "Dry humping", o "sexo sin penetración". Consiste en frotar los cuerpos simulando los movimientos del acto sexual, vestidos o con poca ropa. Pero nunca desnudos. También se le llama magreo, bluyineo, petite o frottage con ropa etc...</p><p>(**)Es una práctica sexual en la que una persona mete a su boca los testículos de su pareja. Exactamente igual que mojar una bolsita de té en agua caliente, sólo que en lugar de una taza es tu boca, y en lugar de té es un escroto.</p><p>...</p><p>Bueno, esto es una prueba de por qué no todas las cosas deben hacerse al pie de la letra. ¡Se vale improvisar!</p><p>¡Gracias por leer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>